Beastmaster Viable Hunting Grounds
Category:Guides Please feel free to add any new Beastmaster camps discovered but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new hunting areas can be found at the bottom. Levels 10-19 10-14: Konschtat Highlands PETS: Mad Sheep 11-13 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Mad Sheep 11-13, Quadav Onyx 10-16, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher, Tinkerer 11-16 NOTES: 10-11, solo Rock Eaters. 11-14, use Mad Sheep vs. Mad Sheep, Goblins, and Quadav 10-15: La Theine Plateau PETS: Steppe Hares 7-10, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Rock Eaters 7-11, Huge Wasps 8-12, Plague Bats 9-11, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 PREY: Rock Eaters 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Orcs Mesmerizers, Fodder 8-10, Akbabas 9-13, Grass Funguar 11-13, Mad Sheep 11-13, Poison Bats 11-14, Thickshells 12-14, Poison Funguar 14-16 NOTES: 10-11, Solo Rock Eaters. 12-14, Camp ponds. 15, Running camp in 'Funguar Alley', near Ordelles Caves entrance. 10-16: Tahrongi Canyon PETS: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 PREY: Canyon Rarabs 7-10, Pygmaioi 7-11, Strolling Saplings 7-10, Canyon Crawlers 11-13, Yagudo Persecutor, Piper 12-16, Wild Dhalmel 14-16 NOTES: 12-16, Camp near Meriphataud Mountains zone. 12-14: Dangruf Wadi PETS: Wadi Leech 11-14 PREY: Goblins Butcher, Tinkerer 12-16 NOTES: Wadi Hares vs Wadi Hares and Goblins (13-15) 12-16: Inner Horutoto Ruins Tower Entrance, E. Sarutabaruta at J-7 PETS: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15 PREY: Beady Beetles 11-16, Bat Battalions 12-15, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 14-18 NOTES: Enter Camp through “cracked wall” at G-8. 15; 19: Jugner Forest PETS: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 PREY: Screamers 15-18, Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20 NOTES: 15, Use Saplings vs. Screamers. 19, Camp at Lake in Northwest. Use Land Pugils and Snippers vs. Same type mobs. 15-17: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Night Bats 13-16, Wandering Saplings 13-16, Black Bats 15-18, Jubjubs 15-18 PREY: Wandering Saplings 13-16, Jubjubs 15-18, Hill Lizards 19-22 NOTES: Camp near Tahrongi Canyon zone. 15-19: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18 PREY: Night Bats 12-15, Hill Lizards 15-18, Sand Hares 15-18, Goblins Tinkerer, Ambusher 17-20, Snippers 20-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Goblins Mugger, Gambler 22-25 NOTES: 15-16, Camps near La Theine Plateau or Konschtat Highlands zones. 17, Camp D-8 is good for lizards. 18-19, Camps near La Theine Plateau zone, Konschtat Highlands zone, or D-8. 16-19: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Stink Bats 15-18 PREY: Goblins Tinkerers, Butchers 16-18, Maze Makers 18-21 NOTES: 16-19: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 PREY: Stink Bats 15-18, Blood Bunny 17-19, Goblins Ambusher, Butcher 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21 NOTES: Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Camp first main room. 17-19: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18 PREY: Mighty Rarabs 15-18, Sylvestre 15-18, Goblins Butchers, Tinkerers 17-20 NOTES: Camp at E-9 17-19: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Poison Funguars 16-19, Land Pugils 17-19 PREY: Digger Wasps 14-17, Beady Beetles 15-18, Orcs Neckchoppers, Stonechuckers 16-20, Land Pugils 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Marsh Funguars 20-24 NOTES: Camp at North Landing. At night Bulldog Bats spawn and aggro. They range from Easy Prey-Tough. 18-19: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Black Bats 15-18, Water Wasps 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20 PREY: Black Bats 15-18, Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Gadfly 18-21, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadav Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. Levels 20-29 20; 23-26; 28: Ordelle's Caves PETS: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Dung Beetles 23-26, Shriekers 24-27, Clippers 26-29 PREY: Hognosed Bat 17-20, Stalking Sapling 18-21, Thread Leeches 18-21, Goblins Gambler, Mugger 22-26, Will-o'-the-Wisp 23-25, Dung Beetles 23-26, Clippers 26-29, Goliath Beetles 29-31 NOTES: 20, Use the 'Rescue Drill' Entrance, where NPCs are located. Turn right off of main room until you reach suitable mobs. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powders. 23-26, Use Dung Beetles vs. Dung Beetles, Will-o'-the-Wisp, and Goblins. 28, Camp is Paladin quest room. Use Shriekers and Clippers against Clippers and Goliath Beetles. 20-21; 23; 29: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Beady Beetles 15-18, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Battrap 23-27, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 PREY: Orcs Neckchopper, Stonechucker 16-20, Land Pugil 17-19, Flytraps 18-22, Glide Bombs 20-21, Stag Beetles 20-23, Marsh Funguars 20-24, Orcs Fighters, Serjeants 21-25, Ghouls 21-27, Fosse Pugils 22-24, Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32, Birdtraps 29-33 NOTES: 20, Camp in North landing and use Beady Beetles, Land Pugils and Flytraps vs. Orcs, Land Pugils, Flytraps, or Gliding Bombs. 20-21, Camp near Jugner zone. Use Stag Beetles, Marsh Funguars, and Digger Wasps vs. Stag Beetles and Marsh Funguars. 23, Camp on Central Landing. 29, Camp in I-12. Use Diving Beetles, Shriekers, Birdtraps, and Sabertooth Tigers on same mobs. 20-21: Meriphataud Mountains PETS: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22 PREY: Crane Fly 18-21, Hill Lizards 19-22, Goblins Leechers, Muggers 21-25 NOTES: Camp near the outpost. 20-25: Jugner Forest PETS: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Forest Leeches 19-22, Stag Beetles 20-23, Jugner Funguar 21-25 PREY: Land Pugil 17-20, Snipper 17-20, Jugner Funguar 21-25 NOTES: 20, Camp at Lake in Northwest. 21, Choose from a variety of mobs. Fight all but walking trees and Elementals. 22-24, Run along road and use Forest Leeches against Jugner Funguar. 25, Camp in Spore Hollow. Use Funguar vs. Funguar. 20-24: Pashhow Marshlands PETS: Land Pugils 17-20, Snippers 17-20, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Thread Leeches 20-23, Marsh Funguars 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Quadav Copper, Old 20-26, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 21-25, Marsh Funguars 21-25, Goobbues 22-25 NOTES: 20, Best camps are near the water areas, and the best one being the South-eastern water pond. Water elementals will spawn in these areas during a rain storm. 21-24, Head to upper left corner for good leveling spot. 20-25: Buburimu Peninsula PETS: Bull Dhalmels 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Poison Leech 21-25 PREY: Carnivorous Crawlers 20-23, Zus 20-23, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 22-25, Shoal Pugil 24-28 NOTES: 21-22, Camp at E-9. Use Carnivorous Crawlers or Bull Dhalmels vs. Goblins. 23, Camp near Mhaura. 24-25, Use Poison Leeches against Shoal Pugils on the beaches. 20-25: Valkurm Dunes PETS: Sand Hares 15-18, Snippers 18-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 PREY: Snippers 18-22, Brutal Sheep 20-23, Damselfly 20-23, Thread Leeches 21-25, Goblins Mugger, and Gambler 22-25, Beach Pugils 23-26 NOTES: Good camps at J-6 or the western Hidden Beach. 21-24; 29: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillar 29-31 PREY: Combats 20-23, Carnivorous Crawlers 22-25, Goblins Pathfinder, Smithy, Shaman 31-34 NOTES: 21-24, From Main entrance chamber take left tunnel, and hug left wall. Go up ramp and drop off back of raised area. Take right tunnel to camp. 29, Camp near entrance from Buburimu Peninsula. Use Ancient Bats and Caterchipillars vs. Goblins. 22-27; 29: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Land Worms 20-25, Seeker Bats 22-26, Jelly 23-27, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Land Worms 20-25, Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: 22-23, Use Land Worms and Seeker Bats vs. Land Worms, Combats, and Huge Spiders. 24, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Seeker Bats and Land Worms. 25, Use Seeker Bats vs. Seeker Bats and Worms. 26, Use Seeker Bats vs. Combats. 27, Use Seeker Bats and Jellies vs. Combats and Spiders. 29, Use Huge Spiders, Combats, Clippers, and Thread Leeches vs. the same mobs and Greater Pugils. Good camp is Pugil pools and spider room. 24-25: Batallia Downs PETS: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 PREY: May Fly 22-26, Clippers 23-25, Ba 25-28 NOTES: 25-28: Rolanberry Fields PETS: Death Wasps 22-26, Berry Grubs 25-28 PREY: Death Wasps 22-26, Goblins Bees 23-25, Moon Bats 23-26, Berry Grubs 25-28, Goblins Leecher, Mugger 26-30, Quadav Copper 26-30, Goobbue Farmers 28-32 NOTES: Good camps near Pashhow Marshland zone or the Fountain of Promises at E-9. 25-29: Qufim Island PETS: Land Worms 25-27, Dark Bats 25-27, Seeker Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Ancient Bats 27-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30 PREY: Land Worms 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30 NOTES: 26-27, Good camps near H-6 and I-7. Dark bats are night only, and Ancient and Seeker Bats are found near Behemoth’s Dominion. 28-29, Use bats or pugils vs. Wights and Dancing Weapons. 27: Sauromugue Champaign PETS: Hill Lizards 22-26, Diving Beetles 25-28 PREY: Goblins Leecher, Mugger 25-30 NOTES: Levels 30-39 30-32: Carpenters' Landing PETS: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32 PREY: Diving Beetles 27-30, Shriekers 28-31, Birdtraps 29-33, Sabertooth Tigers 29-32 NOTES: Birdtraps resist charm. 30-32: Korroloka Tunnel PETS: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32 PREY: Combats 27-30, Huge Spiders 28-31, Thread Leeches 28-31, Clippers 29-32, Greater Pugils 30-33 NOTES: Camp at Pugil and Clipper pools. Use Spider room next door when pools clear. Be careful of Sea Monk spawn, Slime spawn, and NM spider pop Falcatus Aranei. 30-32: Maze of Shakhrami PETS: Ancient Bats 26-29, Caterchipillars 29-31 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 31-34 NOTES: Enter from Buburimu Peninsula. Both pets and mobs aggro 30-34: Qufim Island PETS: Dark Bats 25-27, Clippers 25-29, Glow Bats 27-29, Greater Pugils 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 PREY: Giants Ascetic, Ranger, Trapper 28-30, Dancing Weapons 28-30, Wights 28-30, Acrophies 32-34 NOTES: 30, Bats, Crabs, and Pugils vs. Giants, Weapons, and Wights. 31-32, Pugils vs. Giants with a Clipper back-up. Giant Hunter has ranged attack. 33-34, Acrophies vs. Acrophies, Goblin Bounty Hunters. Use Dia to speed up fight as acro will tank well. 31-33: Batallia Downs PETS: Sabertooth Tigers 28-32 PREY: Goblins Pathfinder, Shaman, Smithy 28-36 NOTES: 32-37: Lufaise Meadows PETS: Miner Bees 31-34, Acrophies 33-36, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37 PREY: Miner Bees 31-34, Tavnazian Sheep 33-37, Bugards 34-37, Orcs Beastrider, Nightraider, Impaler 35-38 NOTES: 32-34, Use Bees or Sheep vs. Bees, Sheep, Bugards, or Orcs. 35-36, Camp at Lake I-8. Use Acrophies or Sheep vs. Orcs. 32-39: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Giant Spiders 30-34, Sand Beetles 36-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44 PREY: Giant Spiders 30-34, Sand Beetles 36-40, Antica Faber, Funditor 35-39, Goblin Trader Spider Pet 38-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44, Antica Sagittarius, Speculator 44-49 NOTES: 32-35, Pets and mobs spread out, use Widescan. Avoid fighting Dhamels. Goblin pets are weak for their con strength, just fight them with pet when goblin is not looking. 36, Camp North of Korroloka Zone entrance, where entrance to Quicksand Caves exists (tough spot to level). Begin using Beetles as pets in addition to spiders. 37-38, Dhalmels become a viable target mob, as well as high-tiered Anticans (ants tough fights!) 39, Move camp to Western Altepa zone. Use Beetles and Dhalmels vs. Dhalmels and high-tiered anticans. 32-36: Gusgen Mines PETS: Myconids 30-32, Gallinippers 32-35 PREY: Feu Follet 35-38 NOTES: Camp in Basement. Bring Sneak Oils and Prism Powder. Do not fight with pet. 33-37: Bibiki Bay PETS: Efts 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Island Rarabs 34-38 PREY: Efts, 33-36, Marine Dhalmels 33-37, Ravens 36-39, Goblins Smithy 34-36 NOTES: 33, Camp from entrance to dock. Use Efts or Dhalmels vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Ravens, or Goblins. Tough to level at 33. 34-35, Camp near dock. Use Efts, Dhalmels or Rarabs vs. Efts, Dhalmels, Rarabs or Ravens. 36-37, Use Efts vs. Ravens and Dhalmels. Tunnel changed after update Look out for Geist Wall, an Eft TP attack (they use it OFTEN) that will strip you of your buffs. Either don't waste your Reraise Earring, don't fight with your pet, or if you're using an Eft pet, use Sic or Leave before they can turn and use it on you. Be advised that the notorious monster Intulo 46-47 can spawn on the slope near the dock, thus you may have to deal with other players killing off the Efts while camping him. There is enough alternative monsters to not make this an issue. 36-39: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Royal Leeches 35-38, Undead Bats 36-39 MOBS: Sahagin Spring, Lake 36-39, Undead Bats 36-39, Ironshells 37-41, Ghasts 38-41 NOTES: 36, Fight fish men near the zone in the first 3 rooms, M-5. 37-39, Fight ghasts in the areas beyond the leech room, F-7. 37-39: Purgonorgo Isle PETS: Jagils 36-38, Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Viscous Clots 38-40 PREY: Alraunes 37-40, Krakens 37-40, Toucans 38-40 NOTES: Viscous Clots have an endrain effect with melee attacks. *See talk page for more info. 39-44: Yuhtunga Jungle PETS: Soldier Crawlers 37-41 PREY: Goblins Poachers 42-47 NOTES: Camp at H-11: Go through tunnel east of outpost. Occasionally, a Lava Bomb 47-49 will spawn in one clearing. Camp at E-9: Beware of the Malboros wandering around. *See talk page for more info. Levels 40-49 40-43: Riverne - Site A01 Capped at 40 PETS: Hawkertraps 39-41, Riverne Vultures 39-43 PREY: Hippogryphs 41-43, Firedrakes 42-45 NOTES:Hawkertraps are difficult to charm and Firedrakes are tougher than they con. *See talk page for more info. 40-44: Behemoth's Dominion PETS: Lesser Gaylas 40-42, Greater Gaylas 42-44 PREY: Greater Gaylas 42-44, Demonic Weapons 45-46 NOTES: Camp in the first large room you come to, after entering from Qufim Island; a Thunder Elemental will occasionally spawn here, but the room is large enough to avoid any serious problems with spellcasting. Sneak or Silent Oils are highly recommended, as all of the bats aggro to sound and Lesser Gaylas will link. For levels 40-42, convert two Lesser Gaylas to EM and then alternate between them to take down a T/VT Greater Gayla. At level 43, use Lesser Gaylas and Greater Gaylas against an EM/T Greater Gayla. At level 44, convert the Greater Gaylas to EM and alternate between them to take down one of the Demonic Weapons; Lesser Gaylas can be substituted should one/both of the Greater Gaylas die from DoT. 41; 42-43: Crawlers' Nest Level 41 PETS: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 PREY: Death Jackets 40-42, Worker Crawlers 40-44 NOTES: Camp upstairs before main Lizard room. Worker Crawlers near the entrance are lower level than those near the Maze Lizard room. Levels 42-43 PETS: Maze Lizards 41-44 PREY: Worker Crawlers 40-44 NOTES: Be careful of links. *See talk page for more info. 41-42 might be slow: Eastern Altepa Desert PETS: Sand Beetles 36-40, Desert Dhalmels 39-44 PREY: Desert Dhalmels 39-44 NOTES: Camp near the zone line to Western. About 6-8 dhalmel spawn around there. They are somewhat spread out in groups of two. Beetles are too weak to take down a T dhalmel by themselves. 44-46: Western Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Spiders 40-44, Desert Dhalmels 44-48 PREY: Antican Essedariuses 41-45, Desert Worms 43-47, Desert Dhalmels 44-48 NOTES: Stick to the easternmost region of the map (L-6 to L-7 region) and stay mobile. Take care when fighting Desert Dhalmels, as their Healing Breeze can potentially heal upwards of 300 HP at a time. Desert Worms make for excellent prey, but only emerge during nighttime (19:00 to 5:00). Watch out for the occasional Cactuar, Earth Elemental, and Tulwar Scorpion. 44-46: Yhoator Jungle PETS: Worker Crawlers 43-46 PREY: Goblins Poacher 45-49 NOTES: 44-46, Camp at E-9 and use Crawlers vs. Goblins. Do not fight Master Coeurls 47-50 due to their tough special attack. Opo-opo are resistant to charm. *See talk page for more info. 45-49: Misareaux Coast PETS: Big Claw 45-48, Makara 46-49, Mantrap 45-49 PREY: Big Claw 45-48, Makara 46-49, Mantrap 45-49, Diatryma 47-51 NOTES: Camp along the river that spans nothern portion of Misareaux Coast. Beware Makara and Diatryma agro and link, and Mantraps have a slight reistance to charm. If you have Sacrarium access, you can zone there in case of an emergency. 45-52: Gustav Tunnel PETS: Hell Bats 44-48, Hawkers 45-48, Labyrinth Leeches 45-48, Greater Gaylas 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49 PREY: Hawkers 45-48, Goblins Poachers, Robbers 46-49, Labyrinth Lizards 46-49, Makara 46-49, Goblin Pets of Goblin Shepherds ~55? NOTES: 45, Use Hell Bats, Hawkers, and Labyrinth Leeches vs. Goblins. 46-49, Use same pets plus Greater Gaylas and Labyringth Leeches vs. Goblin Shepherd Pets, Goblins, Hawkers, Makaras, and Lizards. Pull Goblin pet when goblin not looking, as pet weak for con strength. Use lizards against Makaras, Makara aggro but don't link. 50-52, Goblin pets. Camp in extension to high level area of tunnel, near Teriggan zone. Make sure goblin facing away from his pet before engaging it. Beware that Wyvernpoacher Drachlox (drops Othinus' Bow) that is a lottery spawn NM among the goblin (which also drop testimonies) so parties may interrupt your exping. 47-50: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Labyrinth Leeches 45-48 PREY: Goblins 46-49, Cockatrice 50-53, Mushussu 51-57 NOTES: Camp in the tunnel just before the first open cockatrice/scorp room. Charm leeches and pull mobs back to the tunnel. The roaming range of the leeches is pretty large, so they don't despawn if they are released in the tunnel. When fighting Cockatrice always fight them from the side or back to avoid a cone AOE silence TP move and Baleful Gaze. Beware that an Air Elemental 60-62 frequently spawns in the tunnel, however there is enough room in tunnel to cast spells and avoid aggro, just be careful. 48-49: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Doom Scorpion 45-47, Soldier Crawlers 47-49 PREY: Soldier Crawlers 47-49, Witch Hazel 50-52, Exoray 51-54 NOTES: Head towards at the (I-9) intersection on the second map. Use the DC Scorpion at (I-10) and DC/EM Crawlers in the corridors against EM/T Crawlers and the occasional wandering Witch Hazel at (H-9); this region is typically devoid of parties so mobs should be plentiful. Sometimes a lone Exoray can be found at (H-9) as well, helpful for BSTs looking to collect Exoray Mold for In Defiant Challenge. Use Sneak/Silent Oils (or Charm+Leave and Tame) to slip past Crawlers as needed. 48-50: Western Altepa Desert PETS: Desert Beetles 47-51 PREY: Antican Eques 45-49, Antican Retiarius 45-49, Desert Beetles 47-51 NOTES: Head out to Revelation Rock at (G-7)/(H-7) and do laps, charming DC/EM Beetles and using them against EM/T Anticans and EM/T Beetles. There are usually enough Beetles to sustain a few beastmasters and/or parties simultaneously. Beware of the Desert Worms that spawn at night; they are no match for Beetles but can still be a nuisance, as they aggro to sound and can cast Bind. Levels 50-59 49-54: Lufaise Meadows PETS: Leshachikha (sapling)49-53 PREY: Leshy (treant)52-54 NOTES: Camp @ G-6. Treant and saplings do not aggro. Leshy do not link but Leshachikha will link to a Leshy. A camp of partied Fomors spawn at night around the campfire. Do not engage under all costs since they will fight you in a party. Lightning Elemental spawn occasionally. You can see Bahamut flying through the sky at 14:00. XP slows greatly at 53 most Leshy con DC-EM. Duo worked very well. 50-54: Sea Serpent Grotto PETS: Sahagin Parasites 50-53 PREY: Sahagins Marsh, Bog 52-59 NOTES: Camp behind Mythril Door in "nook" at J-5 Mythril Beastcoin to door. Be aware that Mouu the Waverider and Pahh the Gullcaller can spawn here. Pahh the Gullcaller can be easily duo'd during exp here using leech pets and possibly solo'd with some luck. *See talk page for more info. 50-54: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Soldier Crawlers 47-49, Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Witch Hazel 50-52, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 PREY: Labyrinth Lizards 49-51, Hornfly 50-53, Exorays 51-54, Blazer Beetle 52-54, Mushussu 53-55, Rumble Crawler 53-55 NOTES: 50-51, Use Soldier Crawlers, Labyrinth Lizards, and Hornflies vs. Labyrinth Lizards and Hornflies. Near the Labryth Lizard area. Camp in one of the hallways that have 2 sprouts and convert them to EM. 51-53, Drop down into the Labyrinth lizard room and head left up the tunnel. There's a large group of saplings there (note: they link) 52, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays and Hornflies. 53, Use Exorays and Hornflies vs. Exorays, Blazer Beetles, Mushussu, and Rumble Crawlers. 54, Add Mushussu and Rumble Crawlers to pet list vs. Mushussu, Blazer Beetles, and Rumble Crawlers. *See talk page for additional info. 52-54: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Spiders 51-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 51-58 NOTES: Enter Quicksand Caves from K-7 of Eastern Altepa Desert; camp in J-3 to J-5. 53-57: Crawlers' Nest (Duo-Trio) PETS: Rumble Crawler 53-55, Wespe 55-57 PREY: Crawler Hunter 60-62, Knight Crawler 60-63 NOTES: *See talk page for additional info. 53-58: Bostaunieux Oubliette PETS: Dark Aspic 52-54, at 57-58 Werebats 55-59 PREY: Werebats 55-59 NOTES: *See talk page for additional info. 54-58 Garlaige Citadel PETS: Funnel Bats 51-55, Chamber Beetle 56-58 PREY: Funnel Bats 51-55, Chamber Beetle 56-58, Hellmine 59-62, Magic Jug 62-64, Undead NOTES: Camp in the basement (54+), or behind Banishing Gate #2 (56+) 54-55 - Use Funnel bats on Hellmines. If you run out of mines use Bats vs Bats or Bats vs Beetles. 56 - Beetles should be mostly EM now, use Beetles vs Beetles or hellmines. 57-58 - Beetles vs Beetles, Magic Pots and Undead. (Fallen Major only Ice Spikes is not worth the trouble) As a duo you can start killing magic pots at 55 if you get bored with hellmines, they range from VT-IT at that level. 56-58 - Beetles vs Hellmines and Beetles. If you can manage to pass Banishing Gate #2 with the help of 3 others, there are chamber beetles there. To the east is a room with 3 Hellmines which can be killed with the chamber beetles. Once the 3 Hellmines are dead, you can start beetle vs. beetle until the Hellmines respawn. Coffers also spawn behind Gate #2, so you could get your Beast Helm while you're at it; the Hellmines drop coffer keys. 55-56/57: Crawlers' Nest PETS: Rumble Crawlers53-55 PREY: Helm Beetles 59-62 NOTES: *See talk page for more info. 55-57 Pso'Xja (Behind Blue Stone Door in Tower at G-9 in Beaucedine Glacier) PETS: Camazotz 52-57, Labyrinth Lizard 52-58, Diremite Stalker 57-59 PREY: Camazotz 52-57, Labyrinth Lizard 52-58, Diremite Stalker 57-59, Cryptonberry Cutter 53-59, Cryptonberry Plaguer 53-59, Cryptonberry Stalker 53-60, Magic Millstone 54-58, Gargoyle 53-57 NOTES: *See talk page for additional information. 55-58: Labyrinth of Onzozo PETS: Mushussu 51-57, Flying Manta 55-59 PREY: Mushussu 51-57, Goblins Bouncer, Miner, Enchanter 51-58, Flying Manta 55-59 NOTES: 55-58, Camp in F-7 or G-7. Use Mushussu or Mantas vs. Mushussu, Goblins, or Mantas. NM Peg Powler spawns here, but must be 56 minimum before taking on solo. Use sneak. *Camp @ G-7 has Manta in tunnel convert to EM for pet use or kill and watch out for repops. XP to 58 doesnt seem viable to to the scarcity of level appropriate prey. 58-61 Toraimarai Canal PETS: Impish Bats 58-60, Canal Pugil 57-59 PREY: Fleshcraver/Mindcraver 60-62 NOTES: It is helpful to have Toraimarai Canal access from the Windy Walls zone. This is obtained by completing a series of quests from the Rhinostery, starting with "Food for Thought". See talk page for more info. 58-61: Uleguerand Range PETS: Variable Hares 58-61, Uleguerand Tigers 61-64 PREY: Variable Hares 58-61, Esbats 59-61, Uleguerand Tigers 61-64, Snolls 60-63, Buffalo 62-65 NOTES: Cast invisible, hug right wall until you come to tunnel entrance. Much safer than at start of zone. Camp at tunnel. Use Hares vs. Bats, Tigers, and Snolls. Alternative camp, Go down the ramp on the left, to the wide open plain where there are buffalos. You'll have plenty of room to manuever down here, and plenty of bunnies to charm and snolls to kill. Take note that at level 57 there wont be many "decent to even match pets". The best level to start exping is at around level 59. 59-62: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Tulwar Scorpions 58-59 PREY: Sand Lizards 65-67 Notes: Camp at . Would be best to trio at 59, and duo is pretty good at 60. Advised not to solo here. *See talk page for additional info. 59-61: Quicksand Caves PETS: Sand Lizards 56-59 PREY: Any anticans near the zone entrance. VT-IT. Notes: Enter from the far southwest entrance of Western Altepa Desert where you take a tunnel up to a platform where 3-4 Manticores pop. Not really recommended for solo until 60 or 61, and even then it's better as a duo. *See talk page for additional info. Levels 60-69 60-62: Boyahda Tree PETS: Death Caps 60-63 PREY: Bark Spiders 60-63, Death Caps 60-63, Moss Eaters 62-66, Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Camp is the room at the four corners of H-11, H-12, I-11 and I-12. Pull prey to center of room to fight. Duo works great at 60 and 61, Solo better at 62. Only fight Moss Eaters if you run out of other Prey, as Whirl Claws can be nasty. Everything but Crabs link. Only Crawlers and Crabs aggro sound. 61-65: Caedarva Mire PETS: Caedarva Leech ~63-65, Treant Sapling 61-64 PREY: Marsh Murre ~64-66, Orderly Imp 63-68 NOTES: Exit from Nashmau's west doorway (G-7). You can get sanction with refresh from Nabihwah(H-6). 61-62: Convert the 2 saplings outside the gate to EM. After that it's super easy to kill birds with 1 pet swap. Watch out for linking birds and sapling's AOE sic attacks. There are two more saplings a bit farther in (past the little pond, near the Mithra NPC) 63: Use saplings and leeches to fight leeches and birds 64: Use saplings, leeches and birds to fight birds. One leech pops very near the zone, another on the other end of the pond. Convert leeches to EM and alternate between them. At 64, one leech will take out any bird for consistent chain 4's. 65: Use leeches and birds to fight birds and imps (in the graveyard). (slows down at this level) *See talk page for more info. 62-65: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Worker Pephredo 62-64 Lesser Colibri 63-65 PREY: Lesser Colibri 63-65 Red Kisser {67~?] NOTES: Camp is at I-7. 64-65: Camp at I-7/8. Use Bees and Colibri against the Red Kissers. The bees and most of the colibri will pop DC/EM so you will have alot of pets to use. At level 64 the leeches con VT so you will need at least 2-3 pets per leech. Duo is recommended. WARNING: Be careful at the I-8 camp because there are 2 Soldier Pephredo and aggroing one might link both nests. Also avoid meleeing with your pet till the very end to keep hate off during pet swaps. *See talk page for more info. 62-64: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Dire Bats 60-64 Volcano Wasp 61-64Old Opo-opos 62-65 PREY: Volcanic Gas 62-68 NOTES: Dire Bats only come out at night time ranging from Decent to Tough. For Opo's, it is better to wait at lvl 63 to start charming them. Opo-Opos are found at the western entrance when entering from Yhoator Jungle, Volcano Wasps are at the eastern entrance. 62-64: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Knight Crawlers 62-67 PREY: Robber Crabs 62-66, Knight Crawlers 62-67 NOTES: Be prepared to deal with EXP parties and occasional skill-up soloists. Camped in the first robber room, in front of the ledge on the far side of the tree. Mouriches and Moss Eaters will pop EM, and occasionally Knight Crawlers. The area is surrounded by Robber Crabs: make sure to pull your pets back to the grassy area in front of the ledge. You may drop a pet almost anywhere here and it won't despawn. Keep in mind there are more pets and prey in the next room, after you drop down the ledge, and if you're feeling adventurous Old Goobbue pops here from time to time. In my experience most of the mandies in the second room were still T at 64, and are quite dangerous to convert, so be careful. 62-65: Cape Teriggan PETS: Beach Bunny 62-65, Sand Lizards 62-66 PREY: Goblins Mercenaries, Sheperds, Bandits 65-68 NOTES: 62-65, camp near outpost. Fight all Goblins except bandit. Avoid like the plague. Releasing you pet will most of the time make it despawn but there are so many pets around that you will not have to worry. Most gobs require at least 2 pets to kill, some VTS will require 3 maybe. DROPS: Goblin Shepherds drop Beastmaster testimony. WARNING: Skeletons come out at night and rare fire elementals spawn near outpost. 63-68: Upper Delkfutt's Tower 11-12 PETS: Incubus Bats 62-64, Dire Bats 64-66 PREY: Jotunns Hallkeeper, Wallkeeper, Wildkeeper 65-69, Magic Pots 68-70 NOTES: This May not be the best of camps since the Alky/Pallas patch due to competition from players on the Jotunns. *See talk page for additional info. 64-72: Attohwa Chasm PETS: Cutlass Scorpions66-69, Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73 PREY: Sand Lizards65-67, Monarch Ogrefly65-67, Tracker Antlions70-73, Corses66-67, Skeletons?? Notes: *See talk page for additional info. 65-68: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Worker Pephredo (non-aggro, linking) 62-64?, Soldier Pephredo (aggro, linking) 64-65, Aht Urhgan Attercop 65-67? (linking, non-aggro) PREY: Puk 68-70 (sight & sound aggro, non-linking) NOTES: Two camps at (H-11) and (H-12). Two Harvesting Points appear in this area, so bring some sickles for extra gil. /NIN with sanction Regen works great here 66+ Utsusemi will absorb the AOE knock back move, usually knocking off 2 shadows. Just make sure you recast it and you will be safe. 65: Camp to the north of the arch around the Pephredo hive. Use 2 bees against one spider. 66: EM vs T, or EM vs VT with a pet change at 70% 67: EM vs T 68: DC vs T * Due to March 2007 patch, Aht Urhgan Attercop in Wajaom Woodlands now link with other Attercops correctly. *See talk page for additional info. 66-68: Pso'Xja PETS: Diremite Assaulter 66-68, Snow Lizards 66-68, Dire Bats 66-68, Thousand Eyes ??-?? PREY: Diremite Assaulter 66-68, Snow Lizards 66-68, Dire Bats 66-68, Maledict Millstone 65-68 NOTES: Use entrance south of Xarcabard zone in Beaucedine Glacier. To access camp, cast Sneak / Invisble and drop into holes on the second level. Enter at F-7 from Beaudecine Glacier and drop down the western of the two holes, the one at G-8. Be sure to have sneak/invis up before dropping down. When you drop down, stay to the left and find the empty room. Use that as camp. *See talk page for more info. 67-73: Bhaflau Thickets PETS: Red Kissers 68-69, Wajaom Tigers 65-68, Colibri 71-73 PREY: Colibri 71-73 Date Eruca 72-74 Troll Sabreur 71-73 Troll Surveillant 71-73 Troll Shieldbearer 71-73 NOTES: There is a pond at G-8 that has three Red Kisser spawns. 71-73: You can use Colibri VS Colibri for decent xp. *See talk page for additional info. 68-71?: Aydeewa Subterrane PETS: Phlebotomic Slugs (leech) 68-70, Slime Molds (slime) 69-70 PREY: Phlebotomic Slugs 68-70, Defoliator 68-71 NOTES: 68-69, Entrance #9 at F11-G11 in Wajaom Woodlands, From Scalor: 69-71, Enter from E-9 Wajaom Woodlands WARNING If you go too far in you will find Quijirn and around them you will find FLEAS! (Chigoe) 67-75+ Merits: Boyahda Tree PETS: Moss Eaters 62-66, Mourioches 62-68, Skimmers 72-74, Korrigans 72-75 PREY: Steelshells 73-76, Elder Goobbues 74-77 NOTES: 67-72, Camp upstairs. Solo / Duo and use Mourioches vs. Steelshells, or a Trio to fight Goobbues. Very hard to solo steelshells as they hit very hard. 72-75, Solo Camp Upstairs in main room. Use Korrigans or Skimmers vs. Elder Goobbues or Steelshells. *See talk page for more information. 69-72: Ifrit's Cauldron PETS: Nightmare Bats 68-72 PREY: Volcanic Bombs 71-78 69: convert all bats you will use in the area to EM-DC. 70-72: doing the same thing as 69 but now it doesn't take to long to covert NOTES: Safer now that your bats can depop instead of aggroing on the return trip. Should be the same with other "throw stuff at it until it blows up" camps. Try to prevent pets from depoping as much as you can. This will ensure you have EM-DC pets all the time. 67-73: Caedarva Mire PETS: Wild Karakul 68-70, Oil Slick 65-67 PREY: Jnun 72-74 NOTES: Enter from Nashmau's north entrance and head east, under the tunnel and find the pond at J-8. There are multiple Wild Karakul in the area as pets and they do not aggro. At levels 69-70 these should be your primary pets. At level 71+ use the Oil Slicks. There are three Jnun in the ponds with a fast respawn. With Karakul you will need to swap once per fight, so it is best to engage with your second pet only to avoid aggro on the swap. Oil Slicks will often survive the fight. Watch out for the Water Elemental in the are during rainy weather. Peallaidh (NM) also spawns here as a lottery spawn from the Wild Karakul. Note also that the Jnun here are lower level than other areas of the zone. *See talk page for additional information. Levels 70-75 70-71: Wajaom Woodlands PETS: Carmine Eruca 70 PREY: Carmine Eruca 70, Woodtroll Warrior Tough, Woodtroll Ranger Tough NOTES: C-8/D-8 on the Woodlands map *See Talk page for more information. 70-73: Halvung PETS: Purgatory Bat 70-72 (aggro), Volcanic Bats 70-71 (aggro), Magmatic Eruca 70-75 (sleep at night, aggro) PREY: Magmatic Eruca 70-75 (sleep at night, aggro), Trolls aggro, Troll's Automaton, Moblins aggro, Friar's Lantern (72-74) (aggro sight + magic) NOTES: Enter from Bhaflau Thickets @ F-8. Bring some good attack gear to counter act the defensive buffs most prey here have if soloing or duo. Trolls have high HP and use Diamondhide so you may want to not attack until you pet swap once. Friar's Lantern drop Smoky Flask which is the trigger to spawn Big Bomb. Friar's Lantern can cast some stonger fire magic. 70-71, Fight bats and crawlers vs. Crawlers. 72-73 more crawlers will be DC-EM, use crawlers vs crawlers and trolls. 71-74: Bibiki Bay PETS: Tragopan 71-73 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80 NOTES: Camp at G-6. This is best suited for duoing at both level 71 and 72. *See talk page for more information. 72-73 Mamook PETS: Carriage Lizard 70-72, Puk 70-72 PREY: Battle Bugard 78, Mamool Ja 73-75 NOTES: Tried this with a 73-74 duo. Camp at the entrance to the tunnel to the northwest area of Mamook. 2 Lizard will own a Battle Bugard. Alternatively, there is another camp where you use Suhur Mas and Puk vs Battle Bugard. *See talk page for more info. 72-75+: Ru'Aun Gardens PETS: Flamingos 72-74 PREY: Flamingos 72-74, Sprinklers 73-76, Groundskeepers 75-78 NOTES: The main camp is around (H-10), the area immediately around the teleport from Hall of the Gods. Flamingos stick to the grassy areas where they spawn; the grass gives a rough (but not exact) boundary of the flamingos' spawn radius. Sprinklers can cast level 4 elemental magic, level 3 AoE elemental magic, Flare, and some assorted debuffs. It is not difficult to run from the AoE magic spells, and it is even possible to melee out of the AoE magic's range if you and your pet are on opposite sides of the sprinkler at maximum melee range. With 8 flamingos and 7 sprinklers around, the (H-10) camp is large enough to support two Beastmasters at once. 72: The Elemental Islands at F-9/E-8, F-6/G-5, I-5/J-6 and K-8/J-9 are Beastmasters Heaven at level 72. If you're /WHM just be careful of Magic Agro. /NIN works perfect with no down time at all. Pet swaps aren't necessary. Considering there are 4 of these combined Islands, these camps provide enough space for about 8 Beastmasters, without losing chains. *See talk page for more info. 72-75+: Mount Zhayolm PETS: Magmatic Eruca 71-75 PREY: Sicklemoon Jagil 73-76, Magmatic Eruca 71-75 NOTES: Route 72+: Any of the Erucas can take down any Jagil with your help. The Erucas sleep at night and have auto TP regen when the volcano is active. Both Jagils and Erucas aggro and link by sound. Wootzshell on the western shore aggro to sound. Phasmas pop in spaced out locations along the beaches at night and are blood/sound aggro. The Assassin Flies and Apkallu do not aggro One camp with four Jagils is from (K-8) to (L-8) on the coastline. The Phasmas will despawn two Vana'diel hours before the Erucas awaken. *See talk page for more info. 73-75+: Bibiki Bay PETS: Tropical Rarabs 73-76 PREY: Catoblepas 78-80, Hobgoblin Physicians 76-78, Hobgoblin Blaggers 77-79, Hobgoblin Toreadors 76-79 NOTES: Camp 1 Route: Good as a duo or solo, around F-9. Get a chain up on the Goblins then kill Catoblepas. The Rabbits have a big spawn area. Camp 2 and Goblin Route: Camp is on hill where 2 rabbits inhabit, as well as a number of Tragopan at G-6. A Teine Sith (Bomb) may pop during fog, so be careful. *See talk page for more info. 74-75+: Den of Rancor PETS: Pucks 74-77 Million Eyes 73-76 PREY: Tormentors 75-79 NOTES: Still works if you periodically charm/leave or zone the mandies to convert them from T to DC-EM. (Map position needed. ) Template for new Areas Below is a template you can use to start a new hunting area. RANGE: ZONE NAME PETS: PET NAMEs LEVEL RANGE (OPTIONAL PET INFO) (If more than one pet, list them here separated by a comma) PREY: PREY NAMEs LEVEL RANGE (OPTIONAL PREY INFO) (If more than one prey, list them here separated by a comma) NOTES: Extra information about the zone, where the camp is, things to be careful of (aggro from non-pet/non-prey mobs), and anything else helpful to use this camp. Information about different camps in the same zone should be on different lines using a tag.